Rachel Inlustris
Rachel Inlustris, The joyful(Not really) bundle of life magic is one of the second generation Star Warriors. Personality Rachel is honestly just a sarcastic prick when you meet her but lightens up... Eventually......................... Appearance Rachel is a smol mage girl with a short stature... Yep pretty much it... Lore CHAPTER 1: CHILDHOOD Rachel grew up as the youngest child in a wealthy family of Angelicans, she grew up surrounded by explorers and warriors alike hearing the many stories of the great war and ancient artefacts. As a curious child she studied as much as she could to learn about the world of Elenia and the lands that were once beyond the horizon before mysteriously vanishing around the time of the great war, she learned that long ago her family had acquired ominous powers of the star spawn which had allowed them to excel at magic and summoning alike, because of this she became intrigued with the arts that she had discovered and managed to persuade her older siblings to teach her magic when she was just 9. When she was 14 her parents had taught her magic far more powerful than the ones her sibling could teach and she was gifted with it, but she had many more tricks up her sleeve, she had taught herself how to summon through trial and error which allowed her to summon the peaceful creatures in the nearby woods…(edited) CHAPTER 2: FIRST STEPS Several years later she was old enough to venture by herself across the fascinating lands of Elenia, her first goal was to find the sanctuary and join the order of the sun after gearing up and setting sail she arrived at Zyfridus, arriving at a small farming village she had began her exploration, intrigued by the unique flora and fauna she settled down in the farming village for a while, living by selling wine (Mostly sake ;)). She had made friends with a few of the locals and treated them almost as family, but with no actual family around she became slightly distant and lonely and for the first time in her life she was alone… She made her own journal and wrote down almost all her experiences in it and once it had been 2 months since she arrived and she gathered as much knowledge as she could she left after the Ermenrich Harvest, she said her farewells to her friends and a few tears were shed. After leaving a few days later she heard news that the defenseless villagers were slaughtered by the brotherhood and most of them perished, realising that if she stayed she could have perhaps defended them she was struck by depression and guilt sparking the hatred for the brotherhood she has today, in a fit of madness she tried to disappear by sailing away and burning most of her items she had gotten from there. She arrived at Celtor and decided to live alone in the woods. In her free time, she had managed to tame the wildlife around her and tried to accept what happened, she swore that she would join the order to rid herself of her sins and protect the many Elenians silenced by injustice, with her powers she aided those in danger and tamed the dangerous beasts across Celtor. CHAPTER 3: REALISATION & AWAKENING Through the merciless wasteland of Norrdurr Rachel had endured constant tundra’s and fierce raids from the blizzard hunters using all but her simple tools crafted by herself and sharp instincts Pushing her way through Norrdurr she had managed to climb up the mountains, several days of pain and freezing temperatures had put her through her hardest challenge yet, using her wits to climb to the highest peak she could and on the verge of collapsing due to the lack of oxygen she encountered The Primordial the ancient being revealed itself to her and as she fell unconscious the creature presumably carried her to the sanctuary, it took several hours for her to regain consciousness and she was understandably shocked and confused when she woke up on the fabled sanctuary surrounded by many members of the Order seemingly fascinated at the fact the Primordial had revealed itself to her, due to this they instantly let her in and now as a member of the Order of the Sun she and others were sent to the marshlands to hopefully ease tensions between the Audiacs and Slitheans using diplomatics. They had managed to prevent the inevitable for a few weeks but it couldn't be avoided, a war had broken out… While devastated by her failure she had still made sure to not give up in the face of difficulty and was sent back the sanctuary where she would finally learn how to bond with the Primordial and even tame it, she learned that the relationship between a Beast Master and its summons was not a master and its pet, but rather a friendship guided by respect and honour where both the master and the summon were to cooperate in order to become truly one. “Here is my secret. It is very simple: It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye.” That thought lingered in her mind for a long time and helped her cope with her stress. CHAPTER 4: AN ODDITY, A POWER, A HERO Now armed with proper knowledge she set out to venture to Gymli, she was used to extremely cold climates and was definitely not exactly okay with the scorched lands of Gymli where the rays of sunlight blazed through the sky and pierced through the violent sandstorms, but on her travels across Gymli she had learned how to heal without spells or potions, from village to village she healed the sick and injured with her life magic and became well known. She had caught the attention of the Brotherhood due to her gift of the Life element and the brotherhood sent many raiding parties to either capture or kill her and her allies leaving destruction in their path, she defended the villages from several attacks and went into hiding as her friends and allies were being affected because the brotherhood wanted to dispose of her, despite the odds she had tried to remain optimistic but her once cheerful and kind personality began to be replaced with one consisting of sadness and hatred. To further isolate herself she travelled back to Norrdurr alone and lived a fairly normal life. CHAPTER 5: A NEW ADVENTURE IS BORN She settled in the small fishing town of Euclid where she was a bartender and a barista popular for her sake (Easily earning that title due to working in the only bar in the town...). One fateful night the brotherhood fiercely massacred the townspeople in search of a woman named Vi, she was stuck in the crossfire with a few other adventurers and they were forced to stick together in order to survive, an uneasy alliance was formed and these so called heroes set out to search for the children of stars and defend Elenia now that Xonoth has resurfaced, the same dictator that had caused many nightmares when she was just a mere child... Facts & Trivia! * Her wand is made from the jaw bone of a wicked beast she had slain. * She litterally has infinite sake(This is technically just a joke but for some reason is still canon). Category:Characters Category:Heroes